Disastrously Dating Don
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Don is a very lonely man, the only person he talks to is his Mother and that's only once a day. Being the host of the Ridonculous Race sucks and takes up most of your free time. Don realizes the only way he's ever going to have a conversation or get a date is if he settles for the contestants. Travel with Don as he forces them on dates, one by one.


**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

Don was lonely and hated that he had to travel alone to meet the contestants at the Chill Zone. He didn't have time to date much or even find friends. Being new to being a host, he had to leave everything and everyone behind even though he still called his Mother every single night.

One night, Don was eating dinner in the trailer that the crew would move to locations so he could hang out somewhere while he waited. He was eating a steak and some wine when all of a sudden the trailer door opened and Junior walked in.

"Oh, Hey." Junior awkwardly greeted him. "My Dad and I got to the Chill Zone and I had to go to the bathroom so I was just coming to use yours. I didn't know you were uh…in here….You're usually not."

"You use my trailer bathroom often?" Don raised a brow.

"Yeah….." Junior once again awkwardly laughed as he slowly made his way to bathroom door. "My Dad always says what someone doesn't know won't hurt them. He also uses the bathroom too. You're probably going to start locking the door."

"Yeah." Don agreed. "I think that goes without saying."

Junior ran into the bathroom and then about two minutes later, Don heard the toilet flush and Junior came out of the bathroom.

"I just really had to go." Junior admitted with a sigh of relief. "I guess it's time to get back to my Dad before he goes and insults a local again."

"Do you want to sit down?" Don asked. "I can get you a steak."

"Steak sounds nice!" Junior happily agreed and then thought for a moment. "I should see if my Dad wants to eat with us."

"No!" Don quickly stood up. "Uh, we don't need him right now! I would rather a quiet meal, just the two of us."

"Oh, uh…Okay?" Junior agreed even though he found it to be strange and just wanted to use the bathroom.

* * *

Minutes later Junior found that there was a steak in front of him as well as candles on the table brought to him by some interns. The lights were dimmed down and Junior wasn't sure what was going on.

"Don, what are we doing?" Junior asked as he took a bite of steak. "This is kind of strange."

"What do you mean?" Don asked. "We're just having dinner, the two of us."

"I'm underage." Junior reminded him. "I don't think my Dad would like this and I'm not sure how I feel about this but I'm never going to use your bathroom again. I should probably leave."

"Why?" Don asked as he took a bite of steak. "Did you want it to be medium rare? I can, take it back! Junior, let's just enjoy the food. Tell me about your day."

"You know about my day." Junior glared at him. "You were there. I saw you today."

"Yeah, but we don't talk much." Don shrugged. "I just wanted to hang out with someone."

"This seems like something I would like to do with Carrie, just don't tell her that." Junior blushed.

"I know what could make this better!" Don got up and walked over to an end table and played some music. The song that came on was ' _Built to last_ ' by Melee started to play. Junior heard the lyrics and looked around the room.

"Why are you playing songs with romantic lyrics?" Junior asked. "Uh, you're making this seem like a date…."

"This _could_ be a date." Don shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "Do you like wine?"

"Uh, I'm not old enough to drink." Junior reminded him.

"What kid wouldn't take some alcohol if someone offered it to them?" Don asked.

"Me." Junior told him. "If my Dad were here, I think he'd call the cops."

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Don yelled at Junior. "We're just having a really nice dinner with some music! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO WEIRD?!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this….you didn't do anything…" Junior awkwardly laughed. "I just don't want you to send my Dad and me home yet."

"I'M NOT GOING TO SEND YOU HOME BECAUSE YOU HAD A BAD TIME AT DINNER!" Don yelled. "Just come over here and give me a hug! We can end this night on good terms!"

"I'mjustgonnago…." Junior quickly darted for the door.

Don sat and sobbed once Junior closed the door behind him. He was sad that it ended and maybe it was a date and maybe it wasn't Don wasn't actually sure but he wanted to have dinner with more of the cast and find out for sure what he wanted. He was sure that whoever he decided to go on a possible date with next, they were going to be older.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is going to be the sequel story or Sister Story to 'Literally sleeping with Chris' and you can read the completed story on my story list! I hope you guys like this story and let me know who you want to see Don possibly date next. He will be dating everyone at some point so don't worry about trying to find him someone single! Pretty sure that Don is going to lose his find by the end of this! I have a thing for Hosts and Don is no exception, he's pretty great! Let's see if Don has his dating game on point!**


End file.
